Princess of China/Starships
Note: This fic is based off of the songs Princess of China by Coldplay and Starships by Nicki Minaj. A rather depressing Valentine's Day one-shot by COKEMAN11. After Courtney and Blaineley are eliminated from Total Drama World Tour, the two wait in China. Blaineley has to get medical attention, leaving Courtney alone. Enjoy. ---- I look up into the sky. Why couldn’t we just be together? Why did she have to spoil the mood? Why am I the villain in this situation? It’s not fair. Gwen ruined everything between us. Duncan could still be mine, had she not screwed me over. Tonight, only one thing stays in my mind. Tyler. If only there could have been a lock on that door. If I could just even be his side girlfriend, I would be all right. But, no; Tyler saw things. Alejandro heard about things. Why? I look up into the Chinese sky, as I await Blaineley’s medical attention to be furthered. Chris just dropped us off, here. Alejandro’s still there. Duncan’s still there. If only I could be on that plane again. If only we could be happy together. I believe I was built to fly, to succeed. I was a CIT. I almost won Total Drama Action. I sued the producers. I won. Why do I feel like I’m at an all-time low? I look up at the clouds above my head. It’s because I fell for Alejandro. I let love get in my way, and let him use me. Blaineley seduced Chef Hatchet into a cheater’s alliance. But why was I blinded by love? Heather, my former friend, is probably getting intimate with him right now. We were drawn together by our hatred for Gwen. My own selfish desires severed that bond... But, they are built for each other, those two. Here I was thinking that I was built for Alejandro, built to love, built to last. Built to win. It seems that I was wrong. Am I just normal? What am I? My name is Courtney. I thought I was like a space shuttle, carrying my friends and allies to the moon. There’s no use touching the sky, unless you can break through. Onto the stars, I thought I was to go. These days, life isn’t easy. I’m bound by contract, to who knows what? I’m only eighteen. I’m not supposed to be living this dismal of a lifestyle. Total Drama. I whisper those two words to myself. My life is now Total Drama. Eventually, I might return home. Rumor has it that I’ll be going to Hawaii, for the aftermath... Geoff. Bridgette. They’re a happy couple that overcame the odds. Why couldn’t we have done the same? That’s a spaceship that can fly, to Pluto and back. I look down at the concrete sidewalk, and at the wooden bench. Here I am, in China, having failed in all aspects. I sing with my heart and soul. I have potential for drama. I even eliminated Tyler. What else could I have done? If only Chris forced a tiebreaker. I might have been able to be on that plane, with Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Cody, Sierra…why? I must try to look through the sadistic eyes of Chris. The eyes of Chris, those of which glimmer with money and a thirst for fame. What is it that compels me to attempt to reach these futile goals? I look back up at the midnight moon. Anger. Selfishness. Covet. These are the first words that come to my mind when I think of that plane. The thoughts brought on by a jet that flew me around the world, only to leave me in China. It united Gwen and Duncan. It separated Duncan and I. It brought Sierra to Cody. I can’t believe it, but I wish I were Sierra right now. Every day, I get to be with the man of my dreams. No matter how much Cody resists, I know he views her as a friend. Not a chess piece. Duncan viewed me as a chess piece. Now, he views me as the king, whom is in checkmate. I cannot make any more moves. We are separated, and that may be final. The stars fade away as the sun rises. I awaken in the hotel room I have retreated to. We had an amazing relationship. We had bonds that were broken, but we were always destined for each other. Now, I must accept reality. He’s happier with Gwen. I made mistakes that cannot be undone. I tried to make him the perfect boyfriend for me, Courtney. It worked, for a bit. He won season two. We came back together. We loved each other. It was truly the starship that was built to fly. Now, the starship has a new engine. I suppose the old one was getting rusty, broken. I lost my chance to clean myself up and replace the new one. Gwen. I had a chance, back in Niagra Falls. Every waking moment preceding that was a chance. A chance to revert what happened in Greece. I could have helped him cheat. I could have been a better sport about it. I could have put up with his delinquency. What could I have done? Will I ever see him again? Fin ---- I actually owe the inspiration for this to Sunshine, after posting a comment in which she "dared" Radi to pick a song and write a fic based around it. I picked the new song, Starships, by Nicki Minaj, as it was entirely new. As I was writing, I realized that Princess of China by Coldplay featuring Rihanna also worked, and the title worked even better. I produced the final story and labeled it as a Valentine's Day fic. Category:COKEMAN11's Stories Category:One-Shots